1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor Mach-Zehnder modulators, and methods for manufacturing semiconductor Mach-Zehnder modulators.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mach-Zehnder modulators having a high-mesa waveguide are conventionally known. For example, Non-Patent Literature 1 (K. Tsuzuki et al., “40 Gbit/s n-i-n InP Mach-Zehnder modulator with a π voltage of 2.2 V”, Electron. Lett., Vol. 39, pp. 1464-1466, 2003) describes Mach-Zehnder modulators in which side surfaces of high-mesa structures are buried in a benzocyclobutene (BCB) resin.